Adventures of Sabe and Fable
by Asianbeth
Summary: A story that takes place after Order 66. Sabe is struggling to raise her daughter under the shadow of the Empire


Prologue

It was 11 years after the Clone Wars had ended and when the reign of the Empire began its ternary upon the galaxy. Since Padme's death Sabe had since married to a man named Maddox Jusik, a Sephi and former Jedi knight. Maddox and Sabe met years ago after Order 66 when the Jedi were hunted down. She was sought after by the Empire due to her connections to Naboo. Sabe was captured by a Sith lord, tortured, raped and forced to be apart of his experiments . Sabe was forced to bear twin children, Tidus and Yuna. The children themselves grew into adulthood within months, a rapid growth spell was placed upon them. Sabe herself was given various chemicals to make her body stronger and keep a younger appearance. Her aging process was slowed in hopes to be the bearer of more 'super human' off spring. But before that could happen, she was rescued by her friends, Sam, Dorme and Xavier who helped her escape with her children and with a few other experiments from the lab. When Sabe was able she went to destroy the Sith lord in hopes of preventing anymore experiments on human life. In turn she was able to wound the Sith lord who escaped. Sabe wounded herself escaped but ended up captured by a gang of slave traders who sold her to the Hutts. She was rescued and freed by Maddox who brought her to Kashyyyk where they fell in love and married and had their daughter Fable a year later. Before giving birth to Fable , Maddox for the safety of his family had Sabe move to his father's home planet of Alagorna . There Fable was born and they lived there until both Sabe and Fable were strong enough for travel. They settled on Kasyyyk and became the leaders of the Crimson Phoenix. A small rebel squad of various kind working to defeat the Empire and to protect the last of the Jedi kind. The Crimson Phoenix had a few remote spots were chosen for the rebels to hide and raise their families. They created a guise of being a small group of spice traders and artisans to appear of being no threat to the Empire in order to be able to come and go off the planet without any suspension. Living among the wookies they lived under the Empire's shadow in hopes to over throw the enemy that casted its reign of terror across the universe.

Chapter 1

Journey to Alagorna The two of them were coming home from their daily morning walk through the fields of their woodland home on Kashyyyk. Sabe and Fable had went out earlier in the morning to gather some vegetables and now were making their way to their secret home in the forest. Sabe sighs and shakes head. "All you have to do is go tick off Kiyoshi and I am sure he will oblige to change your hair color.

" Kiyoshi was an old family friend and had the tendency to change one's hair color on others is they annoyed him. She was hoping that wouldn't be the case with her own daughter now.

"Really?! Is that all I have to do?" Fable asked with wide eyes.

Sabe giving her a side long glance. "Explain that one to your father. I have to admit if it isn't your older siblings,its you keeping me on my toes. " she responded and gives her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well maybe its not a good idea to make him angry. After all I don't want to run the chance of getting my head lopped off" Fable said.

"Good idea. You seen what he did to those two Rancors." Sabe said as she placed a bowl of fresh cut flowers on the table. Fable sat in thought for a few moments. Her thoughts wandered over about her father who was away, fighting against the Empire.

"Mom, when is father coming home? Is he ever going to come home?" Fable asked her mother,she looked up at Sabe with her huge bright blue eyes she inherited from her father. Sabe sighed and sat next to her daughter on the bench and goes to wrap her arms around her child.

"Don't worry hopefully your father will return soon and he'll have lots of new things to teach you. " She tried to give her child the reassurance. In truth Sabe didn't know when her husband was ever going to return. It had been months since they heard of anything. Maddox had left them 7 years ago when Fable was 3 years old. The army of the Empire was getting too close to where they were living on Kashyyyk. Maddox had gone off with a few rebel friends to lead the Empire far away from their home. Maddox had always communicated with Fable through the force and through com link with Sabe. But it has been months since their last talk.

"Is father going to come home as soon as the Empire is far away from here? " Fable asked. She too was worried. It had been months since she heard from her father through the force. She shared the same gift as her father. They could read each other's thoughts even if they were millions of light years away. Fable's gift was so strong she was able to communicate to her father while she was in the womb of her mother.

"Oh he will but for now let's go to visit Uncle Randolf on Alagorna. You may bring a few of your pets that can fit onto the ship. Spike, Spot and Fluffy have to stay here and tell them to behave for the wookiee and ewoks. You may bring Freefall, Jinx, Talon, Snowflake, Bandit, Zippy and Squishy and Ruby. I am sure Uncle Randolf would love to see you and see how much you have grown. " Sabe quickly suggested to her daughter. Thinking that a visit to her husband's family would help keep her mind of worries about her father.

Fable smiled and quickly went off to find her friends. Who were these friends her mother named? They were creatures she had befriended over the years. Fable's other special gift was that she could understand the language of any living creature. And that they could understand her when she spoke to them. It was a rare gift one that would attract the Empire to want on their side. Sabe and Maddox fought long and hard to keep Fable away and under the Empire's radar. Both Sabe and Maddox don't know where or how their daughter was able to obtain such a powerful gift. Many suggested it was the force's way of helping her be protected. Considering many creatures seem to make their way to find Fable on their own. They seem to seek her out and want to be by her side and are content in living peacefully with the other creatures that alliance themselves to Fable. All the creatures range from the most fearsome to the most gentle. Spike, Spot and Fluffy were a giant T-Rex, a giant gorilla and a Rancor. These creatures towered well over their little master. They listen to her commands and been helping to watch over her for the past years. Freefall, was a varactyl she hatched from an egg. Jinx, was a male black timber wolf, when Fable was a toddler she was able to ride his back across the plains and forest. Talon, was a giant black panther a gift to Sabe when she was pregnant with Fable from their good friend, Archeron , a powerful Drow elf warrior. Talon became Fable's first guardian she befriended. Talon has always faithfully watched over Fable and refuses to leave her side. Snowflake and Bandit,were a pair of ferrets, Snowflake the white and tan one and Bandit the brown and black one were a favorite to Fable. They often like to sneak her food and hide in Sabe's sock drawer. Zippy was a white wolf like dog and full of such energy and playfulness. Squishy was an long haired ginger colored kitten with a flat nose. Ruby was a fox cub that Fable adopted when she found it injured on the shores of a lake side. Fable had many more pets. So many that their home often looked like a zoo. So many creatures from around the universe flocked to the young girl's side. And Fable named them all and never forgotten any of their names and always spent her free time with them when ever she could. Many of the creatures would stay in their woodland home, they would look after it while Fable was away. They trusted that she would always return and never leave them behind. Fable spent the next few hours running about telling her friends she was going away for a visit to her Uncle's planet. She said good bye to each and every one of them. Fable went to her room to gather up her bag. Talon looking over her as Jewel, her golden cobra slithered into her sleeve and wrapped its long body around her shoulders. Fable giggled as she felt the cool scales over her skin. She told Jewel that she didn't have permission to bring her but wasn't going to object if she decided to sneak in and hide in her sleeves and under her hood. Jewel responded by giving Fable a hug with its body and slid right around her hood. Talon growled a low tone. He of course objected that Fable would encourage to disobey her mother.

Fable shot him a look, {Don't worry, mom won't mind as long as she doesn't know about it} she spoke to her guardian. Talon growled back in his own language, {Well if your mother freaks out in seeing a snake around in her ship, don't blame me if the ship goes down and crashes into your Uncle's castle} he yowled as he stepped off to find some food before leaving. Fable shrugged and hurried to finish packing up her travel bag. She looked over her shelf and her eyes rested upon a few treasures she collect. An abalone polished shell, a few smooth and sparkling rocks, a discarded talon from a velociraptor, a fossil of a fern in stone and a few other odds and ends of things. Fable took out a small leather pouch and threw a few of the items in. She wanted to show her older half sister, Yuna them when they arrived. Fable tucked the pouch onto her belt where it wouldn't open up or fall off. She tucked another small pouch full of various packets of crushed herbs and a few small stone craved compacts that were filled with various oils and wax. Fable always made sure she took these items since they served to help heal various creatures. And since most new creatures that come to her are wounded, Fable liked to make sure she could tend to their wounds. Her last item to go in her pack was her light saber. In truth, she didn't know how to use it very well. Her father after all was the former Jedi Knight. But she hadn't been able to be taught by her father. So her mother , Sabe had an old friend, Sam to help Fable use the light saber. Fable learned a few Jedi tricks and skills over the past years. But she was still far from ever being as skilled as her father. She was hoping that he would come home soon to teach her more of the Jedi code. After tucking away her light saber she strapped on a small viro-blade and pulled on her boots ( she always ran barefoot while at home) and went to go look for her mother in the hanger.

Sabe smiled she was busy loading everything up onto her ship. It was an Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop, from an Geonosian that Sabe fought against years ago. Sabe had a few other useful additions added on to it. It was equipped with a few laser cannons and a faster hyper drive and stronger hull and force shield were added. Sabe learned how to repair and take care of her ship in orders for her to be able to travel without a tech or droid.

"I hope your larger one will behave. I hate for us to return and find them mounted and stuffed in Kiyoshi's living room wall. " Sabe said as she held Fable's hand and walked with her onto the ship. After making sure she was settled in she went to the pilot seat. Flicking a few switches and pushing a few buttons they took off into the air. Seeing Kashyyk fade away behind them Sabe steered the ship towards the direction of Alagorna. It had been awhile since she had flown by herself. Maddox was on a mission, fighting somewhere away from Kashyyyk to keep the Empire at bay and from destroying their home.

"It will be good to see your Uncle and your older sister. Yuna is still living there." Sabe said as they throttled into hyper space for the first part of the journey. Sabe didn't like traveling using hyper speed all the way. She often had to use in small spurts to avoid running into any Empire ships that were traveling around.

Her thoughts drifted on to her two older children, Yuna and Tidus. Yuna was one of Sabe's older children from long ago. Sabe years ago was captured by a Sith lord named Sedros. Sedros wanted to create the perfect mate. He had injected Sabe with various chemicals to make her more stronger, agile and lengthened her life span to be like a Sephi's. A Sephi was what Maddox's kind was. They were a long-lived species, with elder individuals living for more than 2000years, possibly up to 4000. They aged similar to humans until their teen years, when puberty and metabolism took over, slowing their aging process and allowing them to appear far younger than they actually were. Most, however, would eventually begin looking older as time went on . Most Sephi were young looking warriors that held many skills and could live up to thousands of years and not age after reaching maturity. While being under Sedros' rule Sabe was impregnated with Sedros' seed and she gave birth to twins, Tidus and Yuna. Their father in turn enslaved Sabe and with a spell made the twins reach adult hood in a few months. Sabe manged to over power Sedros with help from a few allies and escape. Both her children even now they were adults still maintained a youthful appearance. Tidus soon became a powerful warrior using the Jedi skills while Yuna became a summoner of Aeons. Yuna became the first summoner to be born in 400 years. Because of that Yuna had been traveling all over the universe avoiding the Empire and trying to study ancient scripts in order to gain control of her summoning gifts. Yuna since she was under constant peril she traveled with two warrior guardians, Drago and Necros. Both men were super soldiers that Sedros had in his labs. Sabe freed them when she escaped from Sedros' prison. And now the two half man and machine vowed to protect Yuna from all harm. Sabe knew they were more machine than human but they still had the loyalty to remain Yuna's guardians and to protect her from harm from anyone who wanted to cause ill will to the young summoner.

"I hope Kiyoshi can watch over my friends. I miss father. I wish he wasn't away for this long" Fable said. "I hope my friends will take cover if the Empire decides to poke around our home. And I hope he doesn't decide to look upon them as food when he gets hungry" Sabe smiled. She too missed Maddox but she knew he was making sure they would live peacefully and most important safe.

"Well I hope they can hide well. Kiyoshi is after all a couple 1000 years old. He can find things if he wanted too. " Sabe said. She had to admit the Rancor and the T Rex and the giant gorilla were much. But they listened to Fable's commands and she knew they would behave while they were gone.

"Does Uncle Randolf remember me at all? And Yuna will she also remember me too? Its been so long since I've seen them" Fable muttered.

"I am sure Yuna and Uncle Randolf will remember. Yuna isn't the type to forget who you are. I am sure she will whisk you away to places all over Alagorna." reassured Sabe to her daughter. She didn't want Fable to worry. She wanted Fable to grow up and enjoy all of childhood had to offer. Her only regret was that she wished Maddox was there more often to see their child grow and blossom.

"Have you heard from your father? I know he can send thoughts through the force to you. I can only sense him but you can actually talk to him." Sabe asked.

Fable shook head no, "I haven't heard from since the last full moon fall. I am hoping he is okay and not hurt somewhere. Father always manages to speak to me. Is it strange that he hasn't spoken to me this long?"

"That is strange. I haven't been able to sense him through the force. I am sure he is alright. I know he will contact us soon" Sabe said. But she was worried. It wasn't like Maddox to no let them know if he was okay. He was a skilled enough Jedi to fight and not get distracted by Fable.

"Uncle Randolf yes, it's been after all almost 10 years since we left Alagorna. I know your grandfather didn't want us to leave. You know your grandfather suggested to us when you were younger to keep you there while your father and I wanted to go aid our friends, Xavior and Dorme. " Sabe recalled that night. Izarili was wanting very hard to have Fable be left in his care. But she remembered how Maddox stood up to his father and told him that he wanted his family with him.

"Uncle Randolf will be happy to see you never the less no matter how big you've gotten." Sabe smiled.

"I am not that small anymore. Did grandfather really wanted me to be raised there in the kingdom?" she asked her mother. Sabe smiled when Fable put her little hand on her shoulder. It was comforting that she was still here. Sabe knew that Fable was always cherished and she knew deep in her heart that Maddox was okay. Fable knew how much her mother fought against enemies to keep her safe.

"Yes, you are still small. You will always be my little Fable." Sabe smiled, "We would of missed you more if you were to remain on Alagorna. Your father wouldn't of wanted you to be left behind." The ship roared along the space passing by planets and stars. She wondered how many of them they could keep safe and free from the reign of Vader. Sabe knew that they were fighting against the Empire. She was told many stories of the fallen and how the Jedi were hunted down to almost to they were no more left. Sabe fought hard in keeping the Jedi alive. The past few years she was housing many children of the force on Kashyyyk. Hiding them from the Empire and making sure they wouldn't be found.

"I just wish I was bigger, I mean older. Old enough to go on the front lines with father and you to fight against the Empire. " Fable sat up and held her chin up. Her bright blue eyes slightly glowed, " I would end the war and that way father can be home here with us."

Sabe smiled at her daughter's words. She knew well enough Fable was so wanting both of them to be home. She deserved it after all. She hated the fact that war was keeping all of them being together. "You are already doing your father and I proud. Just stay the way you are Fable. Your father and I want nothing more than for you to grow up happy and safe. " Sabe said clicking the auto pilot so she was able to swing around int he chair to face her child.

"You are precious to me and your father. Your older brother and sister too. Hopefully by the time you are old enough the wars will be over. There will be no reason for you to fight. " Sabe spoke she touched the side of Fable's face with her hand. "I will never let any of the Empire's filth touch you. As long as I breath so shall you." she cupped her daughter's face in both her hands. She looked deep into Fable's eyes knowing that her child could read her emotions without even tapping into her mind.

"And I will never let the Empire keep me. I would fight my way back to you, to home. I will never rest until the Empire is destroyed." Fable said, proudly. Sabe smiled at her daughter's proclaim .

"I know you will. And I am sure your father will have you by his side." Sabe hugged her tight. She didn't like the fact that her daughter wanted to fight. But it was normal. She was like that when she was her age.

"You know I was about your age when I started my training for the Naboo royal guard. I remembered entering the academy just after my parents died. I had great skill thanks your late grand father and grand mother. Your late grand father was a famous star ship pilot. And your late grand mother was a great skilled sword master." Sabe started. She didn't talk much about her parents and thought maybe it was a good idea to start. Since Fable needed to know that their family was from a long line of warriors and protectors from both sides.

"Your grandfather, was named Sean was a pilot. Reckless some would say but he was truly a brave one. He too fought against enemies in order to keep his family safe. You could say its in your blood wanting to fight and protect those close to your heart." Sabe smiled. She recalled that her father was a brave man as well a dotting father to his daughter.

"I would of loved to of meet them. I hope I am doing them proud" Fable said. Sabe kissed her daughter on the forehead and smiled.

"I know they are. Your grandmother wasn't a native of Naboo. She came from a far away place and begun living on Naboo because she heard of the massive lakes we have there. She wanted to go swimming. " Sabe laughed.

"Swimming? Grandmother only came to Naboo to come swimming? No treasure hunt? No wanting to fight a war? No rescuing of any people?" asked Fable with wide eyes in disbelief.

"Well the story goes is that your grandfather saw her swimming while he was flying a small glider over head and was so a taken by her he crash landed into the lake. Your grandfather didn't know how to swim real well and it ended up that your grandmother had to fish him out of the lake and rescue him." Sabe smiled. It was a story her mother told her even though her father often protested it and say it was the other way around.

"So did grandfather ever admit that grandmother rescued him ever?" she asked her mother. She could see faintly in her mind what her grandparents looked liked in her mind. After all she was a mind reader and could see their faces clearly. Sabe smiled. "Nope. Your grandmother and grandfather were very stubborn. I never learned the truth on how they met even after they died. You know your grandparents fought against many evil people. They died to protect their home and me." Sabe said. She gave Fable a tight hug. She would tell her child more of her grandparents death when she was older. Her child didn't need to know the details yet. Sabe wanted her child to grow up in a happy childhood with childhood things.

"I wish I could have been there to get to know them. I would of loved to of had grandfather teach me how to fly and see what grandmother would of taught me with my animals. I am sorry that they died protecting you. I wish that they could of lived to see you grow up and to meet me. I wonder if they would of liked me" Fable said as she started to play with Sabe's hair. Sabe let Fable play with her hair. Her daughters always loved using Sabe's braids as play things. She recalled Yuna falling asleep on her shoulder still clutching her long hair. Fable often did the same with her. "Yes, I would of loved to have them know you too. " she said, hugging her child to her. She knew Maddox and her were doing the very same thing her parents did when she was a child. They were fighting to protect their family that they loved and cherished. She stroked her daughter's hair she could feel Fable falling asleep in her arms. As thin as Sabe was she always had enough strength to carry her child anywhere. She let Fable fall asleep and she carried her back to her seat. Making it fold out so that her daughter could lay on it. She gently laid Fable down and got a blanket from the cab and tucked her daughter with it. Squishy the kitty jumped up and snuggled next to Fable's head. Sabe brushed a few hairs away from Fable's sleeping face. As she reached down to kiss her daughter's forehead she whispered into her ears.

"Yes. The would of liked you. They would of loved you very much."

**************************Hours past by ***********************************

Hearing Talon's yowl Sabe turned around and made her way back to Fable. Seeing her daughter what it looked like she was having a nightmare. Sabe knelt down and placed her hand on Fable's forehead. Her daughter's head was a little too warm under her cool hand. She looked at Talon wishing she could understand the great cat. Sabe stroked her daughter's hair and sat next to her. Fable struggled in her sleep. She could see herself running. There was laser fire every where. The smell of smoke and burning oil filled her nose. Things blowing up around her. She was scared. She was running, stumbling alone. She could hear her mother and father yelling for her to get to safety. Then she could see a giant terentatek chase after her, she could feel the claws scrape against the fabric of her clothes and feel its hot breath. More bombs go off and everything goes into darkness. She wakes up screaming and sat up . As her eyes come back to focus she could see her mother by her. Fable threw her arms around her mother's waist. Crying into her tunic.

"There,there, you are safe my child. I am here." she said. Sabe wrapped her arms around her child she could sense that something frightened Fable. She wanted so much to figure out what was going on in her daughter's head.

"Fable are you okay? Is something bothering you ?" she asked her daughter," You are safe here."

"I was dreaming. That a giant terentatek was chasing me. I couldn't talk to it. It wouldn't listen to me. It acted as if it couldn't understand me. " Fable babbled on. She didn't want to tell her mother that she also had dreamed of her and and her father. She didn't want to make her mother worry anymore that she needs to. Fable could sense that her mother was very worried. Accepting her daughter's explanation she hugged her tight.

"Well don't worry there is no uh terentatek here to eat you. If there was I wouldn't let it eat you. I would let it eat me so I could give it bad ingestion " Sabe chuckled a little. She begun to tuck Fable in.

"Well should be landing soon and you'll be able to see your Uncle Randolf." Sabe smiled. She worried about her. Knowing her daughter had a great gift it scared her that one day what if Fable came across a creature that wouldn't listen to her child.

"That would mean a very bad day for the terentatek if it ate you, mother." Fable hugged her mother and laughed a little. She could picture her mother standing there with light saber in hand, facing down the terentatek . Sabe hugged her daughter tight.

"Yes, I would give the terentatek a cavity or two. If it eats me with my light saber I can remove its tonsils and it will pass gas painfully." she laughed. She wanted to make her daughter feel safe. For everything in the world Fable deserved it.

"It's been so long since I've seen Uncle Randolf and Yuna." Fable said quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, it's been so long. But hopefully your father will join us there on Alagorna. " said Sabe.

"I hope so. I don't want him to come there and then leave to go off fighting. I want him to be there for awhile" Fable said pouting, "I'll pout and stamp my feet and make him stay."

"Yes, If he doesn't I'll pout along too with you." Sabe said to her daughter. She ticked Fable's sides.

"We can make him eat some vegetables he doesn't like if he doesn't want to give us hugs." Sabe laughed. The image of Maddox eating something like spinach or okra made Sabe giggle. She loved being a mom. Fable made her so happy.

"Of course you can tie him up and spoon feed him of course." Sabe added. This sent Fable on a roll, she laughed so hard that she slid off the bunk and onto the floor. A small blue creature tumbled out at her mother's feet. The small creature let out a small yelp.

"Um Fable. What is this doing here?" as she hands Fable the creature.

"Where did this little one come from?"

"This is Sephira" Fable told her mother.

"Oh boy or girl? " Sabe asked looking at the little blue creature,"When did this little thing get on board with us? "

"Its a girl. I found her a few days ago. I been keeping her with me. She doesn't like to be lonely." Fable explained.

Sabe sighed. Seeing the creature and Fable looked so cute. How could she say no?

"She is a very cute creature. What kind is she?" Sabe asked her daughter.

"Kiyoshi, told me its a blue night shade dragon. I found the egg by the water side and it just hatched a few days ago." Fable said.

"And Let me guess when she hatched you were the first thing she saw and now she thinks you its momma. Well you're being a good momma and taking care of your baby. " said Sabe.

Sephira, let out a small yelp. Fable opened up her small pouch and pulled out a thin strip of meat. She fed the small creature as it devoured the strips hungrily. Sabe laughed and Squishy hopped onto Fable's shoulder. The small fluffy kitty saw that food was about. Talon let out a low growl trying to let Squishy know it should wait its turn. Sabe could only guess what the animals were saying. Squishy retreated and sat on Fable's shoulders and waited for her to fed her a strip of what Sabe could tell was smoke fish of some kind. Sabe was amazed on how many different foods she kept on her person to feed her animal friends.

"Well I'm going back to steer the ship. We should be landing sometime soon my little one." Sabe said standing there in the doorway of the ship by the pilot seat. Watching her take out bowls and food and feeding and chattering away with her pets Sabe realized that Fable was keeping her promise to her father that she had made to him all those years ago when they were ready to leave Alagorna for Kashyyyk. A little one year old girl kept her promise to her father.

It made Sabe fill with pride. It also made her drift her thought back to her husband, Maddox. She missed him so much. Her fingers glided over a small blue heart shaped stone. It was from her husband who wanted her to be protected. It was a protection charm given to her by him long ago when they first came to Kashyyyk. Her thoughts drifted to Izarili, Maddox's father and ruler of Alagorna. Maddox and his father never quiet got along. Izarili was always wanting Maddox to rule the kingdom. He wasn't a huge supporter when Maddox went to follow his mother's foot steps and became a Jedi Knight. Randolf was Maddox's half brother and he didn't mind that Maddox was first in line for the throne. It was when Fable was born Izarili and Maddox came to an understanding. For the sake of his granddaughter, Izarili declared that Randolf would be heir and next ruler of the kingdom. Sabe knew they would have to be seen by Izarili when they arrived there on Alagorna. She sort of dreaded the encounter since Izarili was obsessed with Fable's powers. He wanted to teach her many more useful skills. Sabe sort of suspected that Izarili wanted Fable to be the next ruler of Alagorna than Randolf. She was next in line for the throne if Randolf didn't marry and produced offspring.

"Do I give you joy mother? I feel like sometimes I am always in the way. I feel I am not useful like my older brother and sister." Fable asked her mother, shaking Sabe out of her train of thought.

Sabe was a little a taken back at her daughter's question. But her face soften since she knew her child was a smart one.

"Yes, you and your older brother and sister fill me with joy all the time." Sabe said looking back at her daughter. "Your father and I love you very much and would put our lives down in order to have yours live on." Sabe said.

"But I always seem to put everyone in danger. You told me myself that the Empire would love to have me on their side because of my gift of being to talk to animals and heal other wounds. I remember when I was younger when that Sith lord tried to kidnap me." pointed out Fable. Fable remembered the time when she was only 2 when a Sith lord had come and tried to kidnap her. Lucky for her that she had the aid of her creatures to protect her and they were able to ward off the attacker until her mother had come and finished the fight. Fable then was under constant guard by Sabe and her father.

"Yes, I know that. But you must understand if there is danger you must listen to me and do as your are told. I almost lost you the other time. I wasn't about to let that Sith take you away from me. Your father and I would be hunting all over the universe to get you back." Sabe spoke she knew her words were hard but she knew Fable needed to hear them. She looked at her young daughter with her deep brown eyes.

"Yuna and Tidus know how to handle themselves. You will too someday but now your father and I want you to live a happy childhood." Sabe explained. She wanted her child to know that the world was a harsh one but she also knew of the importance of being able to enjoy childhood too. She wanted her daughter to least have a childhood.

"I know kiddo it's hard on me knowing that this the way life is for now. But remember never worry about me or your father. We wanted to do this. " Sabe reassured Fable.

"Will I make new friends while I am on Alagorna visiting?" asked Fable. She wanted to make new friends, human ones. Many children her age thought of her being weired because of her gift of being able talk to creatures.

"I am sure with Yuna there you'll make new friends. " Sabe added. In the back of her mind she wondered if Fable should have guardians like Yuna did. Sabe knew Fable's pets could only do so much. But she didn't want to make Fable feel that she was in constant danger. Sabe knew enough while Alagorna they would be safe. With Yuna and her guardians running about she knew Fable would be free to roam around the place. Sabe knew that there was a small group that would watch Fable. Maddox had recruited a small group to watch her when she first lived there when Maddox left to go over his royal duties.

"How long are we going to be there? Are we going to stay for a few months?" asked Fable. She was looking forward in staying awhile there in hopes of making friends and finding more new creatures.

"we shall see. It all depends how long Uncle Randolf needs us there. " Sabe said she didn't want to make any promises to disappoint her daughter. She knew how hard it was to make friends at this age. She didn't want it to be hard on Fable.

"Will I be able to wander around and go exploring? " asked Fable. She knew the rules on Alagorna's youngsters were quiet different from her group on Kashyyyk.

"You'll be able to run free around Alagorna as long as it near the place. There's a lake and huge vast forests you used to roam in with Tavin and Yuna. Actually every time you went into the woods with Tavin you always brought home a new pet." Sabe recalled. Tavin was Randolf's servant. Maddox trusted him enough to watch over Fable. Every time Tavin babysat Fable she would bring home another pet. Sabe thought Tavin was secretly taking her daughter to meet different animals.

"So I will be safe to wander about on my own?" Fable. She didn't mind of Tavin was there. She always managed to get her way when she was around him. "I promise. You are safe there. " Sabe said. She knew Tavin was a push over when it came to Fable. "I am sure you'll meet so many new people. You know while we are here you are a princess. "Sabe said. She was told by Maddox that they were part of the royal family and Sabe was also considered a princess too since did after all marry Maddox. And Fable of course being born to Maddox and Sabe made her a princess too.

"You'll have people bowing to you and give you many well wishes and gifts. You must take all gifts and thank the people for them. " Sabe said. She knew she had to explain to her daughter about this. She hoped it wouldn't go to her daughter's head. But she knew Fable was very humble and would do fine.

"Will Yuna be around all the time? I liked spending time with her." Fable said. She had a special bond with her half older sister since it was Yuna who delivered her when Sabe went into labor. "Yuna you have to remember is a summoner. She will be in the temples mostly. " Sabe added. "What kind of gifts will I get? What if its food they give me and its something gross to eat?" asked Fable, wrinkling her nose.

"Well I doubt it but if they do just say thank you. They mostly gave me flowers when ever I went walking your father in the city. A few gave me small tokens of beads or what nots. I used to put some of them at the temples and offered them to the local god and shrines." Sabe said laughing out loud,"It always pays and doesn't hurt to be polite to foreign gods and goddesses."

"Okay, I will do the same. I'll try not to gag if its something gross to eat. Flowers sound nice. I could always weave them together and make garlands for my pets to wear." Fable responded.

"That's my girl." Sabe smiled. But in the back of her mind she knew Fable was going to run about and more likely get herself into trouble. Fable always liked pestering the natives and pulling pranks on the wookiees and most of all pestering their old friend Kiyoshi. Fable had tried to get into his stash of wine and Kiyoshi plopped her back to her mother. Other times Fable were caught sprinkling itching powder on the wookiees and hiding in the woods for hours. But even after all of that Sabe knew her child would be good here. She had after all her older sister here as the high priestess in the temples to look up to as a role model...that's is if Yuna matured any over the years living here Sabe thought.

"Do I have to wear anything fancy? I mean jewels and stuff like lace?" asked Fable. She hoped she didn't have to. She hated getting dressed up and looking frilly.

"Not always. Only when there are other people around. You have to act royal and proper when in front of the people. When I was a decoy I had to act like the queen. Even though You don't want to sit still you have to have to to show the people you can act proper. " Sabe said.

"What about the rules? I mean if I am a princess are there a bunch of separate rules for that?" she asked.

"You will have your freedom just follow the rules and try not to get into any trouble." Sabe responded, and thinking hopefully her daughter won't break too many of the rules.

"What can I do if you have to go and be in some kind of meetings? And what if Yuna can't play with me?" whined Fable.

"I am sure we can find you something to do. It's too bad Sam didn't come with us. He would of been able to train you more while we are here." teased Sabe. She knew her daughter needed to work on her training and she was proud that her daughter knew how to do more abilities. But most of Fable's abilities were defensive than offensive. Sabe knew Fable would probably learn more of those kinds of skills later on when she's a bit older.

"Mom! I can't be training all the time !" Fable, rolled her eyes.

"I am sure you'll like showing off to Yuna on what you can do now." Sabe pointed out.

"Maybe. But Sam says its good for me to be humble and not have my head swell up with pride. Besides he says I am at that age that I need to learn on how to behave around others." Fable blushed a little. She liked Sam even though he was years older than her and he was was after all her mother's friend. But Fable couldn't help it. Sam was the only man around to treat her like an grown up. Sabe saw her blush and knew her daughter may have gotten a slight crush on her master.

"I am sure when you see Sam next time,you'll be the one to show off what you worked on." Sabe smiled, "Yuna may have to learn a few things from you."

The ship's alarms went off suddenly and Sabe rushed to the front. On the screen was an Empire fighter ship and few T-fighters.

"Crap. Not now." she muttered as she took hold of the controls, "Fable sweetie, strap yourself in. We got Empire dogs onto us." Sabe punched a few buttons and pulled a few levers. She was hoping not to run into the Empire but it looked like this wasn't going to be it. She turned the ship a hard right and hoped Fable listened to her about being strapped in. She looked over and saw that Fable had put herself in the front passenger seat. Sabe guessed that her daughter wanted to see what was going on.

"Is everything going to be okay? " Fable asked as she eyed the Empire's ship that loomed up before them. She didn't want to be a prisoner or have her mother be killed in protecting her.

"Hang on honey. It will be okay." Sabe smiled trying to reassure her child. She locked onto the screen and had it scan for any planets near by so they can land and hide. The Empire ship flagged them on the screen and Sabe switched it on.

"You are in Empire territory . Name yourself and your business here." the commander spoke.

"Well, the name is Sabe Jusik and my child. And our business is our own. " Sabe spoke.

"We are here no to play games. Tell us why you are flying here or we will shoot." the commander said.

"Well shoot if you can catch us." Sabe switched off the com link and started gunning the ship in front of them.

"Aggressive negotiations my butt. Nosy Empire scum buckets eat my lasers" Sabe fired and managed to hit a few fighters so they had a clear head start.

Their ship a Geonosis Solar speeder was well equipped with a few extras Sabe had installed. The ship closed its Solar sails while Sabe had extra engines roar into life. With the solar sails closed they could speed faster and Sabe could maneuver the ship around faster. She launched a few blaster bombs behind them to give her some time to change direction. The alarm systems alerted her that more Empire ships were coming and Sabe turned the ship. She wanted to get rid of most of the fighters before hiding and hope to damage the main ship enough that they would be busy fixing their damages than go after her.

"It's okay Fable. Mommy knows a few trick or two here." she read her daughter's thoughts, they were clear as day upon her young face. Sabe knew her daughter was frightened. Sabe fired her weapons at the on coming ships. She placed shields up so the laser deflected around them.

Sabe was mentally checking what they had in the back and in case they had to crash. Which she was hoping to avoid doing. The ship shook as lasers hit the hull. Sabe flipped the ship upside down to spin around a few ships. She fired a few more shots onto the larger Empire main ship. She let loose a few more thermal detonators that she knew would open up part of the area where they needed to repair on. It was one of main fuel lines Sabe hit before jetting away.

"Mom, are we hit? Did we take on any damage?" asked Fable as her teeth rattled as their ship shook.

"We'll land somewhere soon baby." Sabe force to make her lips into a thin smile. Just then a shot fired and shorted out their shields and another shot hit one of the engines.

"Dam." Sabe muttered as she could see smoke from the side engine. She shut of the fuel line to it and begun to punch the ship into hyper drive. The ship flew into hyper space as the Empire's main ship fired a barrage of laser fire. The ship flew into hyper space for a few moments as a huge planet loomed up before them.

"Dathomir,we should be safe here. Well until we repair the ship." Sabe said. Her hopes they wouldn't run into any of the night sister or so called witches of Dathomir while they were here. The ship sputtered and begun to enter the lower atmosphere Sabe tried to avoid a few trees but branches struck their ship as Sabe searched for a small clearing to land. She spotted a small clearing near some lakes and at the bottom of what it looked like a mountain range.


End file.
